


The Long Chair

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: A new piece of furniture is getting in Mai's way.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	The Long Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I need to brush up on the timeline of the graphic novels, but I imagine this taking place about 1-2 year after the last series.
> 
> My first A:TLA fic. I'm inspired by other Maiko writers and have been rewatching the show.

The words were blurring together on the scroll before him, but Zuko blinked his weariness away. He wanted to finish this report by tonight. There were new meetings tomorrow and he did not want work to pile up.

He rolled his neck and continued reading. Writing as the Fire Lord was a tricky thing. Every little word could be pounced upon or twisted by opposing ministers. Details were important. Even after five years, Zuko still found himself paranoidly checking everything he inked.

Right now, however, his brain refused to focus on the page. The characters floated across his vision without registering any meaning. Zuko inhaled deeply. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathing resharpened the mind and brought focus.

He held his breath as he felt two hands land on either side of his neck. Their light pressure slowly moved down his shoulder, then back up, massaging away the tension held there.

A smile pulled at his lips as he caught one of the hands with his own. He guided it to his lips, gently kissing the fair skin before looking up to the owner.

Mai gazed back down at him. Her face would have appeared impassioned to most, but he could see the ghost of a smile in her eyes.

“What are you working on?” she asked.

“Just a report,” Zuko answered, not letting go of her hand. “Update about our imports from the East. It’s mostly done, I just - ”

He huffed and waved his free hand limply at the document on the table.

Mai hummed lazily. “Retire for the night,” she coaxed, “and finish it tomorrow morning. You’re no good writing in this state anyway.”

“My day’s booked from eleven,” Zuko sighed. “I don’t want to rush it before that. And after all of tomorrow’s meetings there is sure to be more work.”

“I can look at it for you if you want then,” Mai offered. He could feel her leaning over his shoulder, could almost sense her cheek next to his. “Figure out what needs to be changed or added.”

That sounded nice. Him and Mai, a team, rejuvenating the Fire Nation one policy at a time. Though…

“You don’t have to, you know.”

“It’ll be my duty soon enough. I might as well start now.”

Zuko turned to look at her again. Mai was just about resting her chin on his shoulder.

_Soon enough._ The thought sent a pleasant shiver up his spine.

His lips curled into a weary smile. “Come here,” he murmured.

Mai’s cheek grazed his as she straightened. Her hand trailed across his shoulders as she moved around the side of the chair. His usual chair had recently been replaced with a chaise as wide as his desk, forcing Mai to move out of arm’s reach as she made her way around the piece of furniture.

“Why did you get this?” she complained of the chaise. “What was wrong with the old, boring, dull, wooden chair?”

Her tone made Zuko chuckle. Mai could find offense in the most mundane things, which had always amused him to no end. He lifted an arm as she neared him, wrapped it around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap.

Mai raised eyebrows, but the expression was neither annoyed nor surprised. Zuko grinned and brought his face closer to hers.

“This one has...benefits,” he said. Then he adjusted his hold to support their combined weights as he leaned forward, gently guiding Mai to lean back.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasised about doing that before.

His betrothed sighed as her back rested against the cushioned seat. “I see that now.”

Then his lips descended on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Safe to say he doesn't get that report done that night.


End file.
